


A Chance Reencounter

by mydearconfidant



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc, Persona 5
Genre: :(, Crossover, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, it's complicated and very sad, well it's messed up now anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: Arsene meets an (un)welcome familiar face in Mementos.He broke her trust so long ago.
Relationships: Victoire & Arsene, Victoire & Arsene Lupin
Kudos: 10





	A Chance Reencounter

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Victoire used to be Lupin's foster mother in the Lupin novels. And Lupin really fucks up because he's very manipulative. So we're making them meet again because that sounds like the type of fun disaster I like to write

A new challenger emerges from the depths of Mementos.

She bolts straight to Arsene and smacks him across the face.

“You! Why are you here?! Up to no good again! You should be ashamed of yourself! It is unthinkable, I cannot get even a moment’s rest even when existing in the stream of human unconsciousness!”

Arsene rubs his face, and breaks into a sheepish grin.

“Why hello to you too, Victoire! I am here to-” Victoire cuts him off.

“No, no, and no. Whatever it is, I am not going to help you. You have ruined the lives of so many people! Are you going to lead your young master to ruin too?”


End file.
